Known indicator means for garment hangers are generally bulky, costly to make, obtrusive and in many instances are in the form of a cap or extension member projecting from the hanger. Many such indicator means add considerable cost to the use of garment hangers by retailers and/or manufacturers during the life of a garment hanger.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a less costly and less obtrusive and easy to use alternative to the known indicator means for garment hangers.